mutant_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Combat
Combat deals with house rules for combat and encounters. This includes rules for non-combat dialog, combat sequences, initiative, chases, combat maneuvers, combat methods, moral, etc. For rules on damage effects, see Hit Points. For movement and actions outside of combat, see Adventuring. Defense Rolls Weapon Class vs Armor Class Weapon Class is an old rule used by Gary Gygax in his Chainmail fantasy wargaming rules that found its way into Metamorphosis Alpha and Gamma World. In Chainmail (and Original D&D), the ranking of Weapon Class was less about penetration, and more about weapon reach, as such, the numbers where all over the place. If an attacker has two points higher in WC, then he will attack first, preventing the opponent form attack back, otherwise both sides get to inflict damage simultaneously. In Metamorphosis Alpha and Gamma World, WC was about highlighting the more unusual types of weapons, as some weapons tend not to harm armored opponents (e.g. stunwhips and needlers) or ignores it out of hand (laserguns). Weapon Class could make a good alternative to the standard to-hit system as it would put more tactics into the choice of ones weapons and armor. The main issue would be a dependence on a cluttered attack matrix and the fact that Level Progression and Dexterity do not effect the odds. Damage Absorption Instead of rolling the normal Level-vs-Armor method, armor just absorbs damage. When attacking, roll the usual to-hit as if everyone is unarmored or "shield only", if so equipped (shield and Dexterity adjustments still applies). The AC score now just represents ones innate ability to avoid attacks. The rate at which body armor can lessen attacks is equal to the armors AC score, minus 9. Shields to not count towards this. Armor cannot lower damage beyond zero. Although, it could be ruled that a character still needs to take at least one point of damage. For this to work, it is bast to add AC bonuses to the Experience Level Bonuses table, or use the Save vs Normal Weapons rule. Armor and encumbrance could lower ones AC score, as the character is unable to move as quickly. Save vs Normal Weapons An ancient rule used by Dave Arneson in the prehistoric days of role-playing, this was used prior to Armor Class rolls. Although, it can be used alongside AC-based rolls (or better yet, with Weapon Class, as above). When using this along with the normal to-hit system, an attacker still benefits from having better chances at higher levels, but with this, the defender can get better at avoiding damage at higher levels. This method would be based on luck, intuition, agility, or the way scantly-clad amazon and barbarian heroes survive battles in sexy leather-bandage gear and metal bikinis. Basically, when someone gets hit in combat by a mundane physical weapon (sword, arrow, throw rock, etc.), the player makes a saving throw to lessen (by half) the amount of damage taken. The score can be affected by Dexterity (use the AC bonus for the save instead of the to-hit roll) and the use of a shield (can be used for both to-hit and Weapon save). Armor and encumbrance could lower the save score. Alternatively, one could use the character's Dexterity score as the save score. In this case, ignore the AC adjustment. Shields Shall be Splintered! In this rule, the player can opt to sacrifice a shield to absorb all damage from a single attack. (this rule is from Trollsmyth's blog post of the same name) Category:Rules